


Dickdams Drabbles

by Obnoxious_and_disliked



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/Obnoxious_and_disliked
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for an underappreciated ship





	1. In Safer Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Yea

It had been a long day for Adams. First Hamilton breaking the copying machine and then Washington calls him in to fix his computer, and now he walks into his house to find his boyfriend nowhere in sight. With a sigh he closed the front door.

 

“Dickinson!” He called out, receiving no immediate reply, he assumed Dickinson was out getting groceries or something of the sort. It wasn’t until Adams was half seated on the couch that he heard sniffling from the bathroom. 

 

“John?” Adams called out and approached the bathroom “Is everything ok?” He knocked on the door. He heard something fall on the floor. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Dickinson gave a soft and nearly unhearable reply “Everything’s fine, Adams.” He mumbled.    
  


“We both know that’s not true. Now open up.” Adams commanded and attempted to open the door, which was locked. 

 

“I said I’m fine!” Dickinson shouted through tears, he leaned on the door to block the door from opening. 

 

“Like hell you are! For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!” Adams banged on the door “I care for you!” 

 

With that Dickinson unlocked the door and let Adams in. Dickinson was curled up next to the clothes hamper. With a sigh Adams sat next to Dickinson and wrapped an arm around him. “Talk to me.” He said softly, tugging Dickinson closer to him.

 

“Rutledge texted me.” Dickinson whispered, burying his face in Adams’s hair “He wants to meet up at a restaurant” He whimpered slightly

 

“Are you?” Adams looked up at his boyfriend, concern written all over his face.

 

Dickinson shook his head “No, I’m not.” He sigh “I’m just-” He shrugged “-scared of what he’ll do if I say no.” He hugged himself and shook his head.

 

Adams placed a hand on the other man’s cheek “Don’t say anything at all. Just block the number and delete the message. If he comes anywhere near you, I’ll be there to protect you.” He placed a small peck on Dickinson’s lips “I love you”

 

Dickinson smiled softly. “I love you too, John.” He kissed him back. Feeling safe in his boyfriend’s arms, Dickinson began drifting to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAA thsi one is older

_“You’re cute when you’re angry.”_

Adams was yet again in an argument with Dickinson. It wasn’t until halfway through one of Adam’s sentences that Dickinson, with a smirk tugging on his lips, had said that. It had left Adams fumbling for words, for once. Even Franklin hadn’t expected those words.

“P-Pardon me, Mr. Dickinson?” Adams stuttered slightly. who wouldn’t when a man you had admired for a while had called you cute? “ I’m not sure I heard you correctly. Did you just call me cute?” He tilted his head to the side slightly

“That is correct Mr. Adams.” Dickinson glided over to the table that Adams was seated at “I did, in fact, call you cute.” The smirk pulled into a smiled. It seemed devious at first glance, but Adams caught a glint of vulnerability behind it “But now that I think about it I must retract that statement.”

Adams looked up “Is that so?” He could feel the entire Congress on the edge of their seats. Perhaps this wasn’t quite the right place, but neither man cared. Dickinson lowered his head so that his and Adams’s lips brushed. 

“I’d say you’re adorable,” Dickinson whispered before Adam’s pulled him down by his cravat into a soft kiss. As he pulled away, Adams could see a large dorky grin playing on Dickinson’s face. 

“We’ll talk after Congress has adjourned,” Adams said in a low voice before turning his attention to some papers on the table as Dickinson made his way back to his own respective table. He couldn’t help but feel a smile playing on his own face as he heard Franklin begin clapping behind him “Shut it, Franklin.” He muttered before his attention was fully on the paper.


End file.
